The Guardian Angel
by Raziel00
Summary: A kid must try to protect those most dear to him.


**Author's note: This is only the first chapter. Based on the reviews, I will decide whether or not to make more and in what direction I should take it.**

"Don't go! You need to help him! Without your help he will die!" I used to be just your average kid. My name is Kiba and I am a junior in high school. I live in a small town near Hokkaido. I knew I was different from others ever since I was little. I couldn't explain it but I just knew. I never had a scratch on me even in the worst of accidents. In fact I walked away from the car crash that killed my parents. This was very upsetting to me and is probably what shaped me to be the guy I am today. After the accident I always seemed to pick fights. I guess it was because I wanted people to notice me. I know now it was stupid but then it was all I had.

Luckily, I met my soon to be life-time friend Saito. He came from a very well know family but he rejected them. He couldn't stand them. He hated those who used their money in order to make their own lives better. That's why he moved out and decided to go to a normal school. He was always the one to get me out of trouble. He would come in and either lie or fight his way through any situation just to help me out. I met him when I had decided to steal some food from the local grocery. I had stuffed some fruit and bread in my jacket and was heading for the door when the store clerk noticed me. He ran after me and caught me. He said that he was going to call the police and that I would have to pay him for the food. I didn't know what I was going to do. Just then Saito came up to the clerk and said that he had bet me to steal the food. The clerk forgave me and told Saito to pay for the food.

After he did, I asked him if he wanted to have lunch with me. He suggested we go to his place. When we got there I noticed that it was a very big house. He said that it was an 8 bedroom house. I asked him whether he had lots of family living there but he said he didn't. He said that he liked having that many rooms just incase he ever had any friends that wanted to stay over. I could tell that he had yet to have anyone over. We became great friends from that day on. He told me about his sister and how she has been in the hospital for as long as he could remember. She has a very rare heart disease that would cost a fortune to cure. I asked him why his parents didn't spend the money to help her since they were rich. He said it was because they had disowned her in the same way they disowned him. She was the only one that stood up for him when he decided to leave the family. She would visit him everyday to make sure he was doing ok. After she developed the heart disease and became confined to the hospital he started to get in lots of trouble. He was just like me. We were both crying out for someone to come and help us.

Luckily, we had each other. We decided to try and raise enough money to get his sister the treatment she needed. I asked him why he didn't just sell the house to get the money. He said that it was because his mother had given him the house with the condition that he could never sell it. I told that she couldn't do such a thing but he said that the law said she could. This was probably just another way for his parents to make him miserable. I decided that I should get a job in order to help raise money. I tried to apply everywhere that I knew of but everyone already knew about me and the trouble I have caused. It seemed like it was hopeless. I didn't know how I could ever help Saito's sister.

Then one day as I was walking down the street a car came barreling down the road. I didn't see it. It hit me full force and sent me flying 100 feet. I didn't have a scratch on me. That was when I realized that for whatever reason I was somehow protected from harm. I decided to use this to my advantage. I started a street performance charging $10 where people could hit with whatever they wanted. Lots of people came to see it or participate. They would bring bats, pipes, bricks, and boards. I admit that I liked the attention even if it was strange and very violent. I guess that's the kind of person I just am. After a month I had raised enough money to pay for Saito sister's treatment. I hadn't told Saito what I had been doing all this month because I wanted to surprise him.

When I went to tell him the good news at the hospital I found out that his sister had already gotten better and was at home with Saito. I went to his home and found a very strange sight. Saito was sitting on the couch crying with his sister consoling him. I asked him what was wrong but he said that I shouldn't get involved. I talked with his sister and she told me that he had come to the hospital a week ago with the money for her treatment. She said that she had asked him how he was able to raise enough money in such a short amount of time but he said it was none of her business. I decided that it was best if Saito and his sister dealt with it so I left. After that incident I didn't see Saito in school that often. He wasn't at our usual hangouts anymore and I got worried. I talked to his sister and she said that she had seen him talking on the phone with some guy. She said that he seemed very scared and worried.

One day there were three guys that came to the school saying they needed to talk to Saito. They said that he owed them some money which was impossible since he has never needed to borrow money from everyone. I could tell they were just out to hurt him and that he needed my help. I said that I didn't know where to find him. They said that they would be back and I had better tell Saito they came. I decided to go to talk with his sister about this. She told me that he had borrowed a very large sum of money from those three guys because she would have died. I knew his sister was sick but neither of them told me that she was going to die. I decided it was my job to help Saito out of this ordeal.


End file.
